Like Father, Like Son
by FlynnieG
Summary: Felix worries about being there for his new son. Dynamite Baby!


**A/N: I'm really sorry if these are taking a long time. My mind well runs dry sometimes. Plus, today was my birthday! Okay! Enjoy part seven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph, but I do plan to visit Sugar Rush one of these days. Someday. Maybe.**

Felix jolted up in bed. It was four in the morning. Felix looked over at Tamora. She was fine; still sleeping peacefully and, thankfully, not in labor. Felix had had that same nightmare five times in the past two weeks. And every time, it ended that same way.

He had dreamed the Tamora had gotten into premature labor and her baby had been taken by the doctors from the hospital. Felix had tried to get to his son, but no matter how he tried he couldn't get to him, because the other nurses and doctors were pulling him back. He just had to watch helplessly as the doctors did unspeakable things to his son.

Felix grabbed his hat from off his bedside table. He went to the end of the bed and slipped out under the covers. He landed on the floor with a small thump. He held his breath as he nervously looked up to make sure he hadn't woken Tammy. Sure enough, the noise had only made the Sergeant turn over in bed a little. Felix let out a small sigh of relief and crept out of the bedroom.

Only a few minutes later, Felix was knocking on the door of his closest friend. Ralph opened up the door, wearing a schlubby t-shirt and boxers. Felix was politely trying not to look at Ralph's shorts, which were a bit more revealing than they were supposed to be. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, Ralph let out a loud yawn.

"Wha? Huh?" He looked down at the small 8-bit handyman who was still politely trying to not look at Ralph's shorts, "Oh, hey, Brother."

Felix smiled, "Good morning to you, Ralph."

Ralph yawned, "So, you need to borrow a cup of sugar or what?"

"No." Felix said, thinking about his low supply of sugar at home, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Felix paused and smiled, "Please?"

Ralph nodded, "Okay." He let Felix in an collapsed into his chair, "So, what's on your mind?"

Felix then relayed everything that had happened in his nightmares, without missing the smallest detail. He always went to Ralph when he had a nightmare, which was hardly ever. Ralph had a certain gift for figuring out what dreams meant. Who could've guessed that a man who was so destructive could figure out the deepest meanings in the oddest dreams? Some of the Nicelanders had come to Ralph when they were unsure about something in a dream. Even Calhoun would sometimes report her nightmares to him.

After Felix was done weaving his web of bad dreams, he waited for Ralph's analysis. He noticed that it was taking Ralph a long time, but Felix figured that he was probably deep in thought, or he had fallen back asleep. Eventually, Ralph sighed, "Okay, I think that what you're worried about is not always being there for your son."

"Actually," Felix said, rubbing his arms, "I have been worrin' about that. A lot of folks need me to fix things that they broke. And what if I'm someplace dangerous and I get hurt and I don't regenerate? What would happen then?"

Ralph saw the panic rising in his friend's voice, "Okay, okay. Calm down." He put his oversized hand on the small handyman's shoulder, "You know, my dad wasn't around for a long time, and I know your's didn't last long either. Nobody lives forever. But, you know what my dad did?" Felix shook his head, no.

The giant rushed across the room and grabbed a small chest out of a corner. He pulled it over to Felix and opened it up. Inside was a potpourri of all sorts of things. There were lots of old timey photos, a beat up journal and all kinds of small toys that were probably stuffed with sentimental value. Felix ran his hand down the side of the trunk, "Why did he leave you all of this?"

Ralph picked up a picture, "He just wanted me to have something to remember him by. Maybe that's why you should do."

Felix jumped up, "Thanks, Brother!"

Felix dashed out of Ralph's shack. Ralph sighed, "Sure thing, Felix. Really made my day."

* * *

The soft lights of the sunrise were streaming in through the blinds and hitting the adjacent wall. The robins, outside, were chirping loudly. It was just like every other morning in Niceland: perfect and peaceful. However, Tamora was awakened by the loud, incessant beeping of her alarm. She sat up, yawned loudly and stretched out her sore muscles, "Mornin', Fix-it."

She looked at Felix's pillows and saw that he wasn't there, like he usually was. She stood up, "Fix-it?"

Calhoun wasn't worried that he had been taken or anything like that. Niceland had been programed to be the safest game in the whole arcade, unlike Hero's Duty which could only be entered if the character had special permission. She figured that Felix had probably fallen asleep at his desk, like he sometimes did when he was busy.

Sure enough, when Calhoun went down into the living room and Felix was fast asleep, his head resting on a pile of papers and his hat covering the part of his face that wasn't against the table. Calhoun gently lifted up his hat and blew in his ear. Slowly, Felix began to shuffle around and sit up. He picked his face up from the table, and one paper was still stuck to his cheek, "What time is it, Honeybunches?"

Calhoun smiled and tore the paper from off his cheek, "Only about seven. Come on, get a move on, Fix-it."

Felix yawned, "Where are we going?"

"Well, I've got another ultrasound today and since Donkey Kong and Spazzy McGee are tagging along to see it, then I figured that there should be some room for the father." Calhoun got a small grin on her face as she watched Felix's light up with excitement. She started looking through the small box that Felix was resting his feet on, "What's all this about?"

"Oh!" Felix pulled it out, though it proved to be quite strenuous and difficult, "Well, I made something for our little tyke to remember me by."

Calhoun opened up the box and sorted through some of the things her husband had put in there, "And why would you do that? Running away? Got somethin' to tell me, Fix-it?"

"Tammy, no." He leaned against her arm like a puppy. She gave his arm a squeeze, "In case something happens to me, or if I end up not regenerating at some point, I want him to always know about his pop."

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "Felix, my chances of not regenerating are much better than your's. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Felix looked down at his feet, "Well, I figured, just in case."

"Right." Calhoun scooted forward to the box, "Let's see what you've got in here."

Felix scooted up next to her, "Well, a few things that my pop gave me, and then a few things I wanted him to have of mine."

Calhoun picked up a few items such as a tool belt that was like Felix's, except child-size, and baseball mitt and ball. Calhoun dug something out of the bottom of the box. When she was able to pull it out, she found that it was a medal, just like the ones Felix won every day, "Oh, Felix. You're giving him one of your thousands of medals. How sweet. Don't you think that it's too much?"

Felix smiled and took the medal, feeling its cool, hard surface against his hand. He traced his hand over his name, "It was actually the very first one I ever got."

"Wow." Calhoun could almost not believe it. Felix had so many medals, she was surprised that he could keep track of them so well. She gently put it back in the box and took out a small book out of the back of the box, "What's this?" Calhoun tuned the book to the title page. She squinted to read the print, "You and Puber-" Calhoun sighed, "Oh-kay. That's it for me." Calhoun tossed the book back into the box, "I'm done. Well, come on. Move it. We've gotta be at the doctor's by nine."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to go get dressed. Felix smiled and watched his wife leave. He could hardly believe he was so lucky. And he had always wanted a little missus or little mister and now he could finally have one. And with the most beautiful woman in the whole arcade. Felix carefully put the box back under the desk and went to go dressed himself.

* * *

"Sarge, are you sure this is jelly? Like the stuff you put on toast? It looks like something Ralph would dig out of his ear." Vanellope examined the substance and was opening it, to stick her finger in it.

"If you don't put that stuff down, I'm gonna make you eat it!" Calhoun shouted.

Vanellope climbed up onto the chair and placed her hand over the Sergeant's mouth, "Shh." She rubbed Sergeant's tummy, "This little muchacho hears everything you say in there.

Calhoun grabbed her by the hood and shoved her over to Ralph, "Take it before I throw it out the window."

Suddenly, a small, red electrical doctor appeared in front of Calhoun, "Good morning, Miss Calhoun. Are you ready to see your little character?"

Calhoun nodded, "Sure. Give it to me."

"Well, we won't be able to see the baby's code just yet. Actually, we won't be able to see it until it's born. All we'll be able to see is the baby itself." The doctor said, lifting up Calhoun's shirt.

Vanellope's eyes bulged out, "Ew, Calhoun. Look at your belly! You should stop visiting Sugar Rush for a while."

"It's called a baby bump, Señorita Estupida. Where do you think the code is stored?" Ralph rolled his eyes.

Vanellope glared at him, "Okay, whatever, Stinkbrain."

The doctor turned on the monitor, "Okay, Miss. Let me just apply a little bit of this," She took the jar of jelly from Vanellope and started applying it to Calhoun's stomach. Felix gave Calhoun's hand a squeeze.

Soon enough, the doctor was able to get picture on the monitor. Ralph smiled at Vanellope, "Isn't he cute?"

"He looks like a monkey. Or Sour Bill." Vanellope squinted, "Yep, I definitely see Sour Bill."

Ralph gave the child a small shove. He bent down to Felix, "So, did I end up helping you last night, or did you wake me for no reason?"

"No, it was actually very helpful, Ralph. Thank you." Felix smiled, "I spent all night making a memory chest for my son. So, now, I'll be ready for anything that happens."

Ralph shrugged, "Well, I'm happy for ya."

Felix turned to Calhoun and held her hands in his, "Look at him. He looks just like me."

"Or Sour Bill!" Vanellope called in a sing-songy voice.

The doctor turned to them, "He?"

Felix nodded, "Our son." He pointed at the monitor.

The doctor looked back at screen and shrugged, "I'm sorry to disappoint, folks, but that's not a boy. We must've misread it the first time."

The Sergeant's eyes were glued to the screen, "So, what you're saying is, we're having-"

"A girl?" The doctor said, "Yep. That's exactly what I'm saying. You two are having a little girl." She smiled and looked back at the screen, "And she's real cute too!"

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. Thank you for all of my loving readers!**


End file.
